


Instuments

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Guitars, Piano, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Instuments

Clint is some what,  
Of a music prodigy.  
He learnt to play,  
Piano in his childhood.  
His teacher had said he would go far.  
But then his parents died,  
And his dreams vanished.  
In circus, he learnt another instrument.  
This time the violin.  
This was harder than the piano,  
But he enjoyed it.  
He learnt to play guitar,  
For a SHIELD mission.  
And he really enjoyed it.


End file.
